


Welcome home

by foureyedwriter



Series: Family [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha Iwaizumi, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Oikawa, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: Oikawa comes home earlier than expected and he has a surprise for his alpha





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ^^ 
> 
> So this is my first time writing omegaverse hehe and I choose to write some iwaoi fluff xD 
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Iwaizumi walked silently into the livingroom. The kids were finally sleeping and for nothing in the world he would risk to wake them up again. It had been busy days since Oikawa was away for a training camp with the national team. Iwaizumi felt his chest swell with pride as he thought about his omega and what he had achieved, just like his second gender didn't matter. Iwaizumi knew too well how hard his mate had worked. Sometimes until he literally had collapsed. The alpha shivered at the memory. He never wanted to see Oikawa like that again. 

His gaze fell on a framed picture and he felt a smile tugging at his lips. The alpha reached for the silver frame. It was a picture taken by Hanamaki or Matsukawa, Iwaizumi wasn't sure. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were caught mid- laugh, their sons grinning happily. A warm feeling spread in Iwaizumi's chest. He had never thought to have pups with Oikawa one day. And yet here they were. Their twins were already three years old and the alpha loved them with everything he had. Them and Oikawa. While their older son Akio came after Oikawa in looks and behavior, their second son Taiyo came more after Iwaizumi. They were dizygotic twins and the alpha remembered how exciting the time of Oikawa's pregnancy had been.

The sound of the frontdoor opening made Iwaizumi's heart beat faster. 

„I'm home“, Oikawa announced, loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to wake up their twins. 

Iwaizumi frowned. The training camp wasn't supposed to be over yet. Worry bubbled within the alpha as he nearly ran to the frontdoor. „Tooru?“ 

The omega grinned sheepishly at him, taking off his shoes. „Surprise!“ 

Iwaizumi's hands were on his mate’s face in an instant, cupping his cheeks. „Are you alright? Why are you back already? Are you injured?“ 

Oikawa nuzzled into his alpha’s touch, feeling himself relax. „Don't worry, Iwa- chan“, Oikawa replied. „Let's sit down and I will explain, alright?“ His long arms wrapped around Iwaizumi, hugging him tightly while rubbing his cheek at his alpha’s scent glands. 

„So there is something to talk about“, Iwaizumi stated. Of course he was worried. Oikawa wouldn't miss the opportunity for practice if not for a real good reason. He hugged the omega right back. Oikawa didn't smell distressed, just excited so that eased at least a little of Iwaizumi's worries. Still he wanted to know what was going on. 

„How are our boys?“ Oikawa asked while they made their way over to the livingroom. Iwaizumi paid close attention to his mate’s movements but there wasn't a limp or something. So it wasn't his knee. Oikawa seemed a little tired though, but that was nothing to worry about. 

„They were wild as usual“, Iwaizumi answered, smiling softly. „They're asleep in their room.“ 

„I missed them“, Oikawa said and placed a loving kiss on Iwaizumi's lips before he sat down. „And I missed you.“ 

The alpha sat down next to Oikawa who immediately snuggled against Iwaizumi's side. „I missed you, too“, Iwaizumi replied, kissing Oikawa's temple. „And I'm happy you're home again, but...“ 

„But you want to know why“, Oikawa continued knowingly. He smiled at his alpha, taking one of the latter’s hands and placed it on his flat stomach. „We will have another pup, Hajime.“ 

Iwaizumi blinked, once, twice, then a wide grin enlightened his features. „Really?“ He stroke Oikawa's belly softly, looking down. 

Oikawa hummed at that. „Really. I found out just today and wanted to tell you in person. Coach knows and he allowed me to leave earlier. I hope you're not angry that I didn't call...“ 

„No, no!“ Iwaizumi said immediately, now looking his omega in the eye. His eyes showed nothing but his love for Oikawa. „Never think that.“ He kissed Oikawa's lips softly. „I'm not angry at all. Why should I? I'll become a dad again.“ 

Oikawa smiled widely, nuzzling into the crook of his alpha’s neck. „It's good to be home...“ 

„It's good to have you home“, Iwaizumi replied, embracing the omega and keeping him close. After a while he noticed Oikawa's breathing calming and he smiled, kissing Oikawa lightly on the head. He had fallen asleep. Carefully Iwaizumi lifted him up and carried him into their bedroom, placing him on their bed and tucked him in. The alpha slipped into bed right next to him and even though he was asleep, Oikawa moved closer towards the warmth of his mate. Iwaizumi pulled him into his strong arms, drifting into sleep soon after. 

It was somewhere around midnight as the soft tap- tap of steps reached Iwaizumi's ear and before he had really processed the reason, two small bodies climbed over him. 

„Mommy!“ Akio cried out, bouncing on the mattress. 

„Wake up!“ Taiyo joined his brother excitedly. 

Oikawa mumbled something, still asleep somehow, as both children climbed over him. 

„Oi, oi“, Iwaizumi said. „Careful...“ It was a heartwarming sight indeed as the boys snuggled their mother. And under normal circumstances Oikawa would have been wide awake already, hearing his precious pups, but the omega just stirred a little, without really waking up. Iwaizumi wondered just how tired Oikawa was. 

„We missed mommy“, Taiyo stated and Iwaizumi smiled warmly. 

„He missed you, too. But he's really tired. We should let mommy sleep, huh? It's still late“, Iwaizumi replied. 

„Cuddle?“ Akio asked. 

The alpha chuckled. „Of course.“ 

And while the twins made themselves comfortable between their parents, Oikawa finally woke up. „Akio? Taiyo?“ he mumbled, voice still full of sleep. 

„Mommy!“ the boys squealed and were all over the omega in an instant. 

Oikawa caught them in his arms, showering the two with kisses. Taiyo and Akio giggled happily. 

„Sorry. I wanted to let you sleep“, Iwaizumi said, watching his mate and his pups with a soft expression on his face. 

„It's alright, Iwa- chan“, Oikawa smiled. „I missed my boys so much! And my alpha. Come here!“ 

Iwaizumi obeyed happily and moved closer to join the family- cuddling. It wasn't long before the twins were fast asleep, stretched all over their parents. But Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn't mind. 

„I love you so much, Hajime“, Oikawa said, yawning. „All of you.“ 

The alpha kissed Oikawa softly on the lips. „I love you just as much, Tooru. And our family.“ His hand found Oikawa's belly under the blankets, stroking it softly. „I can't wait for our little one to arrive.“ 

„Me neither“, Oikawa replied, eyelids already heavy. 

„Good night, Tooru“, Iwaizumi said, kissing his mate once more. The omega sighed happily and closed his eyes. 

„Good night, Hajime“, he whispered sleepily.


End file.
